cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command and Conquer Wiki:Archives/Structures of the GLA
This page list the various structures used by the Global Liberation Army. Unlike the other factions, GLA buildings have two unique properties: All GLA buildings contain a "hole" which, if not destroyed, will result in a destroyed GLA building being rebuilt free of charge. Secondly, the GLA do not need power plants to keep their bases powered up, they rely on non-technological methodes which means the bases do not require power plants. This grants the GLA an advantage over the other two sides. Production Structures These buildings are designed to manufacture, train, and produce units on the battlefield. These structures are generally considered the cornerstone of a GLA base. If these buildings have been all destroyed, and there is no Worker left, then the base will stagnate. Command Center The Command Center is the heart of a GLA base, and can be used to produce Workers. Furthermore, as the command center, it could call in special attacks, such as rebel ambushes. This is one of the two GLA structures in the game that could not be destroyed by a single superweapon strike or by a single strike utalizing Generals abilities. Supply Center The Supply Center served as a drop-off point for GLA workers as they went from the Supply depot to the Supply center with their loads of resources. This building is one of two GLA structures responsible for the training of GLA workers. Barracks The barracks is responisble for the training of all GLA infantry personnel. The capture ability and the booby trap ability for GLA rebels are researched at this structure. Arms Dealer An Arms Dealer is responsible for the construction of all GLA vehicals, and is the GLA equivalent of a Chinese or American war factory. The arms dealer is also responsible for upgrading Scorpion tanks with Rockets. GLA arms dealers also double as the service depot, repairing damaged GLA vehicals to full health. Non-production structures These are the GLA buildings not directly involved with the construction, training, or maintinence of units and structures, but are none-the-less an important part of a GLA base. Palace The Palace funtions as the GLA’s technology center, providing GLA players with several technological upgrades which effect various units and structures arrayed across the map. The palace is comparable to the US Strategy Center or the Chinese Propaganda Center, but unlike its American and Chinese counterparts the Palace can not be captured by enemy forces. In addition to being uncaptuarble, the Palace can be garrisoned by up to five GLA infantry men. Black Market Ostensibly an ordinary market corner, the GLA black market allows the GLA accsess to additional funding and several technological upgrades that effect various units across the battlefield. The GLA black market is important to a GLA players economy because supply piles in Generals do not regenerate, making the black market the eventual sole source of GLA income. Fake Structures Exclusive to Zero Hour, fake structures allow the GLA to project there presence away from their real base, allowing GLA players to raise an army without being harassed by other factions. Unlike their Red Alert counterparts, the GLAs fake structures can be upgraded to become the structure the fake is standing in for. Scud Storm The Global Liberation Army’s superweapon, the Scud Storm is a powerful missile platform that, when activated, sends a volley of nine scud missiles across the map. When the missiles reach their designated target they land and explode, destroying nerby units, damaging nearby structures, and seeding the ground within the blast radius with anthrax. Defensive structures These are the various defensive structures available to the GLA. These structures are designed to automatically engage enemy units within their range. Tunnel Network The tunnel network entrances are one of two fighting structures designed to protect a GLA base from attack. Each tunnel network entrance contains a machine gun which can fend off infantry attacks, and comes with 2 RPG troopers when construction of the building is completed. The tunnel network can hidden from enemy view by employing a camo net, an ugprade only available in the expansion pack. Stinger Site The Stinger Site is the GLAs anti-armour and anti-aircraft defensive structure. When constructed the stinger site deploys a trio of Stinger soldiers who fire stinger missiles against enemy units. They are effective against enemy armour, enemy aircraft, and certain enemy missiles; however, the stinger site is poorly suited to handle enemy infantry, and the stinger soldiers can be killed by enemy bullets or by other anti-personnel weaponry such as anthrax streams, leaving the stinger site unmanned and thus useless for defense until the the Stinger soldiers manning the defence are respawned. The stinger site can be hidden from enemy view by employing a camo net. Demo Trap Demo traps, short for demolition traps, are large barrels filled with explosives that can be built by the GLA. When constructed these traps are armed with a proximity fuse which detonates the explosives when an aproaching enemy unit comes close enough to activates the trap. The proximity fuse can be disabled, preventing the trap from detonating when approached by an enemy. The Demo Trap can also be detonated at will. Demo Traps are invisible to enemy vision unless a stealth detector unit or ability is employed. Image Gallery Image:Genpic1.jpg|A GLA Scud Storm in action